


Cold Medicine

by via_ostiense



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Comment Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-10
Updated: 2005-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/via_ostiense/pseuds/via_ostiense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidoh's sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Medicine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Halrloprillalar (prillalar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prillalar/gifts).



> Written as [comment fic](http://prillalar.livejournal.com/188066.html?thread=2674338#t2674338) for prillalar.

Kaidoh groaned and pulled his covers up higher, so that only his head was showing above them. The alarm clock was ringing madly, but the thought of moving, even to shove it out the window, made him feel more ill.

"Kaidoh?" Inui opened the door and walked in with a steaming mug. "Are you feeling any better?"

Kaidoh cracked an eye open and scowled.

"No, I see. Here, drink this." Inui sat down next to him and held the mug to his mouth.

Kaidoh wanted to leap out of bed and run away screaming or at least shake his head, because only Inui knew what was steaming so ominously in that cup, and Inui Juice might be good for him but he definitely didn't want to drink any, even if being unconscious might be better than feeling so awful. Instead, he moaned weakly, and Inui tilted the mug so that the scorching liquid oozed down his throat.

"Arghh," Kaidoh mumbled.

"It's just tea with honey," Inui said, grinning. "It'll put you to sleep." He leaned over and kissed Kaidoh on his burning forehead. "Take a nap."

Kaidoh nodded weakly and Inui collected his cup and left, shutting off the alarm on his way.


End file.
